


El chico olvidado

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haizaki es alguien por quien merece la pena luchar.<br/>(Por mucho que Haizaki patalee, Nijimura no lo va a soltar)</p>
            </blockquote>





	El chico olvidado

—¿Alguien se ha puesto en contacto con él?

Nijimura ya no sabe _para qué_ pregunta. Que Haizaki falte a los entrenamientos es habitual, sí, pero saltarse los partidos a la torera ya es pasarse de castaño a oscuro. ¿Que por qué lo hace? No lo sabe ni está seguro de querer saberlo.

Un teléfono móvil ensorda a Nijimura a ritmo de _piripipí_. Es el de Akashi.

—Es Haizaki —dice Akashi sin inmutarse, como si estuviesen de cháchara en una cafetería y Haizaki se pasase para saludarlos.

Vamos, esa es la voz de alguien a quien le trae sin cuidado que uno de los jugadores más notables esté ausente. Y si le importa, que es probable, no lo demuestra. Típico de Akashi, por otra parte.

Nijimura, hecho de otra pasta, a duras penas contiene las ganas de estallar y llevarse a Haizaki y al móvil del _piripipí_ (ya le dirá a Akashi que cambie la sintonía) al otro mundo.

—¡¿ _QUÉ_?! ¡¡TRAE P’ACÁ!! —Nijimura le arrebata el móvil de las manos a Akashi que, cómo no, ni pestañea. Qué crío más raro— ¡¡Haizaki!! ¡¿Dónde te has metido?!

Lo que Haizaki _debería_ decir: “en los vestuarios, capitán, ¡al pie del cañón!”

Lo que Haizaki dice: una mentira como una casa.

— _Buenas. Mira, lo siento, que me he resfriado…_ —dice Haizaki tan tranquilo, como si Nijimura estuviese sordo y no pudiese escuchar de fondo los ruiditos inconfundibles del videojuego que _también_ trae loco a su hermano pequeño.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un resfriado?! —le ladra Nijimura.

¡Es que encima se piensa que Nijimura es tonto y que se cree cualquier trola de tres al cuarto!

— _No, en serio… que tengo más de 39º y también tos…_

Que alguien le dé ya el premio al peor actor cómico a Haizaki, que bien se lo merece con ese intento lamentable de tosido. Nijimura se jura y perjura que lo daría todo — _¡todo!_ — por poder teletransportarse a su antojo, aparecerse en el cuarto de Haizaki y llevarlo a patadas a la cancha.

—¡Mierda!

Qué niñato más frustrante.

Nijimura se tiene que tranquilizar. Vale, muy bien, _falta_ Haizaki en un partido donde solo pueden jugar los de primero. Hasta ahí todo bien (o no tanto). ¿Y qué si no está? Aún tiene a Akashi, Aomine y compañía. Ellos solos bastan para hacerse con la victoria, ¿verdad? Verdad.

—Se durmió y ahora se hace el enfermo —le explica Nijimura a Akashi, devolviéndole el teléfono _tranquilamente_ —. Castígale luego. Y esta vez sé duro con él.

—Entendido.

Poco después el entrenador les dice que el sustituto de Haizaki será Kuroko, ese niño medio transparente que Akashi y Aomine han sacado a saber de dónde.

* * *

 

Como cabe esperar, Kuroko es un desastre. Menos mal que no mucho después _un pajarito_ le canta a Nijimura que Haizaki no solo está más fresco que una lechuga, sino que está dándolo todo en un salón recreativo.

Maldito Haizaki.

* * *

 

Ahí está Haizaki, despilfarrando el dinero de sus padres con una máquina trucada de las que “atrapan” trastos inútiles. ¿Que para qué puede querer Haizaki una linterna multicolor o unas gafas sin cristales? A saber.

Hierve, hierve, _hierve_ la sangre de Nijimura. Ya no es solo que Haizaki esté faltando lo que le saca de sus casillas, sino algo más. Algo que aún no entiende, pero que le lleva a dar un paso adelante y llevarse a Haizaki.

Nijimura le pone una mano en el hombro, signo de _respeto y amistad_ , y le da un calambrazo con los poderes que no sabe que tenía.

—Hai…..za….ki.

Haizaki se gira poco a poco con la mirada de alguien que sabe que va a morir de un momento a otro. Eso es una mezcla entre “mierda, mierda, mierda” y “mIERDA”.

—Nijimura-senpai…

—¿Qué tal el catarro, Haizaki? Veo que ya te has recuperado, ¿no? —la sonrisa angelical de Nijimura es también la más peligrosa de todas.

No le extraña que Haizaki esté temblando como un cervatillo perdido y, a decir verdad, no le da ninguna pena. Él se las busca.

—¡Sí…sí! Mira tú qué cosas, ¿eh?

—Haizaki.

A rastras vuelve Haizaki con su equipo, pero al menos vuelve. Al borde de la muerte, eso hay que admitirlo. Encima tiene la poca decencia de salir a la cancha con la batería baja y con el cuerpo entero de mantequilla.

* * *

 

 —Haizaki ha vuelto a pelearse con estudiantes de otro instituto —informa Akashi con su dichoso bloc de notas en la mano.

Nijimura, sentado en el suelo tras un entrenamiento al que — _por supuesto_ — ha faltado Haizaki, mira a Akashi, su bloc de notas, su propio pasado.

—Es una conducta intolerable —continúa Akashi con un tono que Nijimura jamás ha escuchado en él.

Da un poco de repelús.

* * *

 

Nijimura aprieta los puños cuando ve a un par de chicos saliendo del servicio tosiendo y protestando por lo bajinis. No quiere sospechar ni pensar mal. Pero lo hace.

Y resulta que tiene razón, vaya.

—¡Haizaki!

Haizaki, asomado por la ventana, aparta un momento el cigarro de los labios. Que no se le haya caído de las manos demuestra que, o bien se ha acostumbrado a la presencia intimidadora de Nijimura, o que no ve nada malo en lo que está haciendo.

—Ey, senpai. ¿Te hace un truja? —Haizaki intenta sonar tranquilo, pero el tembleque de su mano derecha lo delata.

Nijimura mira con asco el cigarrillo que le ofrece Haizaki.

Va a contar hasta diez para no perder los estribos. Uno… dos… tres…  
Vale, ¡ya vale!

—Lo que quiero saber es qué estás haciendo.

—¿Que qué hago? Pues estoy fumando —Haizaki vuelve a asomarse por la ventana y Nijimura siente que debería darle una patada, a ver si se cae y le vuelve el sentido común con el golpe— ¿Qué, también me vas a echar la bronca _antes_ de los entrenamientos? Hoy no voy a faltar, ¿vale?

Haizaki tira el cigarrillo por la ventana.

—¡No hables como si me estuvieses haciendo un favor! —Nijimura le aprieta esa cabeza de chorlito que tiene, intentando exprimirle las cuatro neuronas atrofiadas que le quedan— ¡¿Qué te _crees_ que estás haciendo?!

Los ojos de Haizaki se abren como platos. No necesita que Nijimura le suelte un discurso sobre cómo está echando su vida a la borda para entenderlo. Al menos es receptivo.

—Suéltame —murmura Haizaki. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Miedo? ¿Una orden floja?

—¿O qué? ¿Me vas a pegar a mí también, Haizaki?

Haizaki lo mira con odio, pero no dice nada. Nijimura lo saca a collejas del cuarto de baño.

* * *

 

Esa tarde, Haizaki cumple con su palabra y asiste al entrenamiento. Está más concentrado que de costumbre y hasta ha vencido a un senpai de tercero en un uno contra uno.

A Nijimura se le contagia su sonrisa triunfal.

* * *

 

Nijimura llama por teléfono a su padre, justo un poco antes de ponerse a hacer los deberes. Él le pide que le cuente algo de su día a día, si ya necesita afeitarse o cuántas chicas andan detrás de él (sí, claro…).

Lo primero que se le ocurre a Nijimura es, evidentemente, el baloncesto. Le habla sobre el equipo y cómo, por una vez, parece que las cosas vuelven a su cauce. Siente la sonrisa cálida de su padre al otro lado de la línea, esa que recuerda entre clase y clase.

* * *

 

Nijimura lo sabe. Akashi y los demás lo saben. Haizaki debe de saber que _todo el mundo_ lo sabe, pero aun así no le da por pensar que eso, quizás, sea una mala idea.

Si meditase un poco antes de actuar, ya no sería Haizaki. Nijimura tampoco es que sea el más adecuado para juzgarle por eso.

Haizaki se va a encontrar después de las clases con un grupo de gamberros de otro instituto. Y no, no es para jugar al baloncesto ni para contarse anécdotas simpáticas. Van a lo que van.

—Akashi, ¿me haces un favor? —le pasa una mano por la cabeza, sin acariciársela— Yo hoy me voy a retrasar un poco, así que te dejo al cargo mientras tanto, ¿vale?

La mirada de Akashi está tintada con un toque de pena difícil de olvidar.

A ver si también le va a caer una colleja, por listo.

* * *

 

«¿Por qué haces esto?», es lo que ha podido leer en los ojos apagados de Akashi. Una pregunta maravillosa y complicada de responder, ¡típico de Akashi! Hasta le deja sin palabras cuando no abre la boca.

Eso no quita que tenga razón. ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué Nijimura se toma la molestia de arremangarse, salir corriendo de la escuela como si  hubiese una jauría de perros salvajes persiguiéndole y meterse en medio de una pelea a la que no está invitado?

¿Merece la pena?

—¡HAIZAKI!

Haizaki está a pocos metros de él, con su típica actitud chulesca frente a los gamberros del otro colegio.

Actitud chulesca que pierde de golpe al ver a Nijimura acercándose como toro bravo a él.

Quiere escapar, pero no puede. Tampoco es que _vaya_ a hacerlo con sus enemigos ahí, juzgándole con una sonrisilla de superioridad.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes que el entrenamiento ha empezado o qué? —Nijimura, en un intento de parecer tranquilo, agarra a Haizaki por la parte trasera de la chaqueta y lo arrastra.

Por mucho que Haizaki patalee, Nijimura no lo va a soltar.

—¡Oye, tú! ¡¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Tenemos cuentas pendientes con Haizaki! —le grita un macarra de tercera a Nijimura.

Claro, ese pringado le da una orden a Nijimura y él la va a acatar, ¿no?

—¡Suéltame! —insiste Haizaki en vano.

—¡Que te estamos hablando! —repite uno bajito y con cara de bulldog.

Nijimura se da media vuelta.

Menos mal que Haizaki no le ve la cara, porque, sinceramente, no tiene ninguna gana de volverlo a traumatizar.

—Hostia… que este es Nijimura Shuuzou…

—¡¿NIJIMURA?!

Nijimura no sabe si esos tipejos se han escapado por patas o no. Lo único que tiene claro es que sigue arrastrando a Haizaki a donde tiene que estar: el gimnasio.

—Puedo caminar yo solo —dice Haizaki con esa voz de escupitajo reseco que tiene.

Escupitajo el que le va a caer a él como siga con esa actitud.

Aun así, Nijimura hace de tripas corazón y lo suelta. Va a darle un voto de confianza.

—¿Quién eres tú? Esa escoria se ha cagado por patas nada más verte —suelta completamente serio, con una precaución que ya se podría aplicar a los partidos.

Nijimura aprieta los puños. Es probable que en el pasado se haya enfrentado contra esos pobres diablos y que les haya dado una paliza imperdonable. Pero ahora Nijimura ya no es así. No se va a meter en líos en los que no va a ganar nada y en los que lo pierde todo.

Ha enterrado a su yo del pasado en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su memoria. Existe, sí, pero ya no es él. Ha podido cambiar porque ha tenido alguien que siguió creyendo en él, pese a todo lo que ha hecho —que sí, ha sido mucho, _demasiado_ para alguien de su edad— y está orgulloso de ser como es. No es perfecto, ¿pero quién lo es?

—Tú sabes mejor que nadie quién soy —Nijimura le da un golpe en la frente a Haizaki. Esta vez, para asombro de los dos, con más suavidad que de costumbre—. Soy Nijimura Shuuzou, capitán de Teikou. ¿Quieres que te lo deletree o qué?

Haizaki chasquea la lengua y mira para otro lado, frotándose la frente.

—Mira, sé que no me vas a hacer caso y que crees que te estoy echando la bronca porque te tengo manía. Me importa una _mierda_ lo que me tengas que decir. Cuando faltas a un entrenamiento, lo que nos estás diciendo es que eres tan genial que no necesitar practicar. Cuando puedas ganarnos a todos y a cada uno de nosotros, entonces te dejaré faltar. Hasta entonces, vienes y te partes el lomo como los demás. Esto es Teikou, y así son las normas.

Nijimura pilla una bocanada de aire. Los discursitos que le tocan como capitán no suelen ser tan largos (y cuando lo son, al menos tiene una botella de agua a mano, cortesía de Momoi) y él ni siquiera tiene el don de la palabra. Dice lo que siente, aunque quizás no sea lo más correcto.

(Puede que decirle que le importa una mierda lo que opine no es lo más correcto)

Podría responder de un millón de formas distintas, y puede que alguna hubiese dejado a Nijimura con el culo al aire; aun así, Haizaki se decanta por una sonrisilla de media luna.

—Vaya, no me esperaba que el capitán fuese tan cursi.

—Cierra el pico y vamos. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo aquí.

* * *

 

Que Kise —otro jugador brillante y con un talento que roza lo ridículo— y Haizaki se lleven mal es algo que Nijimura podía haberse imaginado. Normal. Sus habilidades son parecidas y encima tiene toda la pinta de que tienen alguna que otra rencilla por no sé lío de faldas.

A Nijimura le trae sin cuidado lo que pase entre esos dos, aunque agradecería que se dejasen de pelear en medio del entrenamiento.

Los tiene que volver a separar por segunda vez en lo que va de tarde. Akashi suspira —¡mala señal!— y le susurra algo a Midorima, que aprieta los labios sin saber qué responder.

* * *

 

Otro día más que Haizaki falta al entrenamiento.

* * *

 

Es al día siguiente cuando Nijimura se entera de que Akashi, el _capitán_ Akashi (aunque aún no sea oficial), ha echado a Haizaki del equipo. Se le tensa el cuerpo por completo y tiene unas ganas irrefrenables de coger a Akashi por el cuello de la camiseta y preguntarle _qué cojones tiene en la cabeza_.

Se detiene a sí mismo y mira desde la otra punta del gimnasio a Akashi.

Normal que sea él el capitán. Es frío como un témpano, piensa con la cabeza y siempre sabe qué es lo mejor para el equipo. No ha echado a Haizaki porque sea un mocoso desalmado, sino porque ha visto que no hace falta.

¿Un jugador que no hace nada más que dar problemas? ¿Un jugador al que fácilmente puede sustituir Kise, más trabajador y con un potencial arrollador? Echarlo es la respuesta más obvia. Esa que Nijimura no ha querido barajar en ningún momento.

Aun así, pese a todo, Nijimura habría querido que Haizaki siguiese en el equipo. Tenía la capacidad de convertirse en alguien increíble. Tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha.

* * *

 

Los demás jugadores se enteran al cabo de un rato y, cómo no, se causa un revuelo que Nijimura no tiene ganas de apaciguar. Algo le dice que Aomine y Murasakibara, muy a su manera, ya se lo veían venir y no le dan mayor importancia.

Kuroko y su amabilidad desesperante se niegan a aceptar que Haizaki se haya ido.

Qué crío. ¿Cómo ha sobrevivido en Teikou tanto tiempo con esa actitud de gacela acobardada?

—Tío, ¿piensas seguir así de blandengue? Esto no es un club de amigotes. Somos compañeros, pero al mismo tiempo somos rivales. Hasta tú te has incorporado al banquillo echando a otro. En otras palabras, si no estás al nivel, alguien te quitará _a ti_ el puesto.

Esa retahíla de palabras debería calar en la mente de Kuroko de una vez por todas, o mal le irá en un club de depredadores. El equipo de baloncesto de Teikou no es un lugar para hacer amigos. Es un club donde se viene a ganar.

Nijimura lo sabe bien. Él, por varios motivos, no está al nivel. La enfermedad de su padre no le deja concentrarse y _para colmo_ tiene a una pandilla de mocosos que no hacen más que darle quebraderos de cabeza, además de tener unas habilidades poco menos que paranormales. ¿Qué iba a hacer, quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar a que su padre se curase por arte de magia y que Akashi y los demás lo respetasen _porque sí_?

Para eso prefiere cederle el puesto a alguien que se lo merezca. A una persona que asegure la victoria de Teikou.

Alguien que, desde luego, no es él.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan genial que puedes permitirte el lujo de preocuparte por los demás? —Nijimura continúa, porque la cara apenada de Kuroko da la impresión de no querer asimilar la verdad— ¡Si tienes tiempo para mirar hacia atrás, sigue corriendo!

Seguir corriendo. Eso es lo que tanto Kuroko como Nijimura deberían hacer para no ser cazados.

 

* * *

 

Haizaki fumando en la azotea.

Típico.

—Pero si es Nijimura-senpai —Haizaki tira el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisotea sin piedad—. ¿Qué, vas a darme un sermón ahora que no estoy en el equipo o qué? Qué capitán más responsable.

Nijimura ha ido a la azotea para tomar el aire —no por nada, pero la comida de la cafetería le ha dejado el estómago hecho un lío—, no para soportar a Haizaki y su intento de sarcasmo. Debería bajarse los humos un poco.

—¿Capitán? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Nijimura frunce el ceño y, para su sorpresa, Haizaki también— El capitán es Akashi.

Parece que, por fin, es Nijimura quien ha logrado dejar boquiabierto a Haizaki. Y esta vez sin recurrir a la violencia.

Aunque la cara de Haizaki muestra más dolor que cuando estaba llena de moratones.

* * *

 

La primavera en la que se gradúa, Nijimura no ve a Haizaki por ninguna parte. Se encoge de hombros y se resigna, que es lo único que puede hacer. No es tiempo de lamentarse, sino de seguir adelante.

* * *

 

Nijimura se siente diminuto en el estadio de la Interhigh. Y pensar que en su día estuvo acostumbrado a edificios tan colosales…

Mete las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y busca un asiento libre mientras evita al maremoto de gente que, al igual que él, viene a ser testigo de la primera semifinal. Yosen contra Kaijou. Ya tan solo de pensarlo se le pone un nudo en la garganta y las manos le piden a gritos el tacto de un balón de baloncesto.

(¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que ha tenido un partido decente…? Fijo que a su cuerpo ya le está saliendo óxido)

—Mierda, aquí no cabe ni un alfiler… —masculla Nijimura de mala gana. A este paso, le va a tocar ver el partido de pie.

Choca contra alguien que suelta un “¡hostia!” sin pensarlo. Nijimura se da media vuelta para disculparse —que será un bruto, pero sigue teniendo modales—, sin llegar a entender del todo por qué el tipo ese, alto y de rastas, lo mira como si fuese un fantasma.

—¿Nijimura…?

Nijimura abre la boca para preguntar de qué lo conoce —casi que prefiere no saberlo—, pero esa voz lo delata. Haizaki.

Haizaki Shougo.

Lo ve con el chándal de un equipo que no le suena de nada (¿Fukuda Sogo? ¿Eso dónde queda?), unas zapatillas gastadas con el uso y una mueca que solo un imbécil como él puede poner. Hay tantas cosas que quiere decir.

Sin embargo, Nijimura, que tampoco es muy hábil en eso de _pensar_ , suelta la primera estupidez que se le viene a la cabeza.

—¿Qué mierda te has hecho en el pelo?

* * *

 

A Haizaki le cuesta admitir que _sí_ , que sigue jugando al baloncesto y que tiene curiosidad por saber cómo es una batalla campal entre Kise y Murasakibara.

—¿Quién crees que va a ganar? —pregunta Haizaki cuando se sienta, muy a su pesar, al lado de Nijimura.

—Y yo qué sé. Ni siquiera ha empezado —Nijimura apoya una mano en la mejilla—. Aquí puede pasar cualquier cosa.  Además, no olvides que Yosen, además de Murasakibara, tiene a Himuro Tatsuya.

A Haizaki se le escapa una risita que se cuela en los oídos de Nijimura como una rata por una alcantarilla. Prefiere no preguntarle de qué se ríe, porque teme que la respuesta sea tan absurda como se teme.

—Yo apuesto por Yosen —explica Haizaki estallándose el cuello—. Espero que Atsushi le dé un buen repaso a Ryouta.

—Oye, mocoso, que Kise sigue siendo tu ex compañero —Nijimura le da una colleja a Haizaki. De algún modo, siente que su mano y la nuca desprotegida de Haizaki están hechas la una para la otra.

Haizaki se frota la nuca sin apartar la vista de Nijimura. Normal. A él también se le debe de haber encendido la chispita de la nostalgia (algo le dice a Nijimura que Haizaki es un poco masoca de más).

Nijimura sonríe. Se alegra de que Haizaki, después de todo, siga jugando al baloncesto. Ya le preguntará qué sucedió desde la última vez que se vieron en la azotea y qué tal le va en su nuevo equipo, con sus nuevos compañeros. Tendrán tiempo de sobra para ponerse al día. Ahora, de momento, lo que más les importa es disfrutar del partido.

(Si eso, con un poco de suerte, luego podrán echar un uno contra uno. Si Nijimura gana —cosa que hará— le pedirá a Haizaki que se quite ese horror de rastas)


End file.
